En un regard
by Estellech
Summary: Selon Alfred de Musset, tout vrai regard est un désir ... OS sur Zayn Malik, du groupe One Direction, en guise de remerciement.


_Un petit OS sans prétention, que j'ai écrit spécialement pour une amie, qui m'a particulièrement soutenue durant toute cette année alors que c'était assez compliqué pour moi au niveau des études. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur des personnes réelles, et encore moins sur les One Direction (c'est même la première fois), mais j'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout que ça lui plaira._

_Estelle_

_(Je voulais marquer les séparations entre les différentes parties autrement que par des traits, mais FanFiction fait des caprices ... Donc ça fait un peu moche, désolée.)  
_

* * *

Quelques jours de répit. Enfin. Après des semaines de tournée, Zayn pouvait enfin se poser. Se reposer. S'éloigner de toute cette agitation qui l'entourait habituellement. Penser à autre chose. S'amuser avec ses quatre meilleurs amis, sans pression.

- On y va les gars ?, lança Liam.

- En route !, s'exclamèrent Niall et Louis d'une même voix.

Profitant de la douceur printanière de cet après midi de mai, les cinq garçons avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de sortir dans les rues de Londres. Se balader. Flâner, sans but. Juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. Parce qu'ils en avaient envie, pas parce que c'était inscrit sur leur planning ou parce que leur manager leur demandait. La liberté retrouvée, estima Zayn.

Depuis quelques temps, c'était comme si un étau s'était resserré autour d'eux. Comme si, maintenant, ils n'existaient plus qu'en tant que One Direction, ce groupe qui faisait rêver les jeunes filles et qui rapportait de l'argent. Mais Zayn en avait assez de tout ça, de n'être réduit qu'à cela. Et il savait que ses amis partageaient son avis. Comme souvent. Ils étaient les One Direction, et prenaient du plaisir à l'être. Mais ils étaient avant tout Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis et Harry. Cinq garçons, cinq jeunes hommes qui aspiraient, parfois, à vivre tranquillement.

Le regard caché derrière des lunettes de soleil, le look travaillé pour être à l'opposé de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient habituellement, ils déambulaient le long des avenues londoniennes. Ils discutaient de tout, sauf du groupe. Ils plaisantaient. Ils se taquinaient. Ils riaient. Tout en simplicité. Comme au bon vieux temps, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore mondialement connus.

* * *

Imbécile. Ce garçon n'était qu'un imbécile. Avec le recul, Fiona se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piquée quand, un an plus tôt, elle avait décidé de quitter sa bonne vieille ville de Marseille pour la pluvieuse Londres. Laisser derrière elle famille, amis et soleil pour un jeune homme aura surement été la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Surtout que ce jeune homme, appelé Sean, n'était qu'un imbécile infidèle.

- C'est terminé Sean. On arrête là, lui avait-elle froidement lâché, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Oh que si, elle le pouvait. Après une énième dispute, elle avait mis un point final à leur relation. Cet idiot avait tout gâché, là où elle faisait sans cesse des efforts et des sacrifices. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule, à marcher sans objectif dans la cité londonienne. Seule, et triste. Malheureuse.

Pourtant, de l'avis de tous, Fiona avait tout pour être heureuse. Elle faisait partie de ces filles que la gente féminine adore détester. Grande, élancée, le port de tête princier, et de magnifiques cheveux blonds, qui captaient à merveille les rayons du soleil, même quand celui-ci se montrait timide. Une réussite universitaire, puisqu'étudiante dans l'une des écoles de commerce les plus sélectives du pays. Et, jusqu'à il y a encore quelques heures, une histoire d'amour de rêve et un couple solide.

Pourtant, cet aspect là de sa vie venait de voler en éclat, et le reste lui semblait maintenant bien insignifiant. Pour ne pas dire dérisoire. Elle aimait Sean. Sincèrement. Profondément. C'est ce qui l'avait poussée à venir vivre en Angleterre. Et c'est ce qui la blessait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Se promener près de Piccadilly Circus sans être importuné par des photographes ou des fans, quel bonheur. Zayn n'en revenait pas du bien que cela pouvait faire. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation de tranquillité. Liam, qui marchait à ses côté, le regardait en souriant. Zayn pouvait presque deviner son regard bienveillant, caché par ses lunettes.

- A quoi penses-tu, Payne ?

- Je me dis que je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir, tous les quatre. Que c'est génial que nous puissions vivre notre passion ensemble. On vit des choses magiques, que l'on gardera à jamais en mémoire. C'est une sensation grisante. Mais, en même temps, j'apprécie quand on peut passer des moments comme celui-ci, sans pression. Tu m'as l'air tellement plus serein, détendu. J'ai l'impression de revoir l'ancien Zayn Malik, le gamin insouciant, qui faisait des conneries sans en comprendre l'ampleur, mais qui était, d'une certaine manière, plus innocent. Ca fait plaisir à voir.

Zayn lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Liam avait raison. Comme souvent.

- Tout juste, Daddy Direction. Ca tient du miracle, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Sauf peut-être d'une copine, lui balança le jeune blond en riant, alors qu'ils entraient dans un Starbucks à la suite de Louis, Niall et Harry.

* * *

Fiona continuait de déambuler dans les rues de Londres. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Et, curieusement, l'agitation de la ville l'aidait. Elle se sentait bien, au milieu de toute cette vie. Moins seule, d'une certaine façon. Et elle pouvait penser tranquillement, et faire un point sur sa vie. Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par un ami de Sean, qu'elle croisa par hasard aux abords de Piccadilly Circus.

- Tom !, le salua-t-elle, la gorge un peu serrée. Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh Fiona, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sean. Enfin, nous étions tous au courant de ses … antécédents, dirons-nous. Mais là, c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je t'avoue que j'adore Sean, mais je n'ai jamais compris comment tu as pu supporter toutes ses tromperies pendant autant de temps. Enfin, comme on le dit si bien, l'amour rend aveugle. Mais c'est bien que tu aies ouvert les yeux. Parce que tu mérites mieux que lui, vraiment mieux.

Il avait débité tout cela d'un coup, sans laisser à Fiona la possibilité de parler. Mais il avait bien résumé la situation.

- Merci Tom, c'est gentil de me dire ça.

- C'est sincère. Je dois te laisser, mais passe une bonne journée Fiona, et garde espoir, dit-il en la laissant devant l'entrée d'un Starbucks.

* * *

Attablé avec ses quatre meilleurs amis, Zayn savourait l'instant présent, ainsi que son Caffè Latte glacé. Et il riait. Il riait en écoutant les blagues idiotes de Louis. Il riait en regardant Niall engloutir ses pâtisseries. Il riait quand Harry reluquait la moindre demoiselle qui entrait dans le café. Et il riait à chaque fois Liam levait les yeux au ciel, dépassé par sa bande de copains complètement fous, mais qu'il aimait profondément. C'était tellement bon de passer un moment pareil avec eux, incognito.

- Oh les gars, s'exclama Harry. Regardez discrètement la fille qui vient d'arriver, elle est canon !

Et, évidemment, c'est sans aucune discrétion qu'ils se tournèrent tous en direction de l'entrée. Si tous approuvèrent le fait qu'elle était très belle, Zayn en resta bouche-bée. On ne voyait qu'_elle_, alors qu'elle attendait qu'on la serve, non loin de leur table. Perchée sur des spartiates en cuir, elle devait culminer à un mètre 80. Sa robe printanière aux imprimés liberty rose et beige, soutenue par une ceinture, dévoilait des jambes qui semblaient sans fin. Les traits délicats et doux de son visage étaient encadrés par une chevelure longue, blonde et brillante.

Mais c'est surtout le regard de la jeune fille qui attira l'attention du pakistanais. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vide, étaient d'un bleu éclatant, qui était, assez curieusement, doté de reflets gris. Mais, surtout, ils semblaient transmettre une quantité folle d'émotions contradictoires. De la tristesse. De la rage. De l'hésitation. Du soulagement. De l'espoir. De la volonté.

Perturbé, totalement obnubilé par la grande blonde, Zayn la dévisagea un moment, alors qu'elle récupérait son frapuccino et son muffin et qu'elle allait s'installer à une table, directement dans son champ de vision. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait qu'elle. Quand soudain, une voix, qui lui semblait très lointaine, se dit entendre. Niall.

- Tu ne manges pas ton cookie ?

- Non. Prends-le si tu le souhaites, Nialler.

Le jeune irlandais ne se fit pas prier, et attaqua le biscuit dans la foulée. Liam, inquiet de voir son ami aussi immobile, le secoua doucement.

- Zayn, tu te réveilles ? Tu ne bouges plus depuis quelques minutes, ça commence à me faire peur.

- Et je te conseille de fermer la bouche, parce que là, tu as l'air extraordinairement stupide !, lui lança Harry.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fixes aussi intensément ?, demanda Louis.

Zayn adressa un signe de tête en direction de la jeune fille installée face à eux. Les quatre garçons suivirent son regard puis échangèrent des coups d'œil interrogateurs. Harry se décida à prendre la parole.

- Oui Zayn, elle est très jolie. Nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus. Mais de là à la fixer comme ça … Si elle te voit bloqué de cette manière vers elle, elle va penser que tu es un dangereux psychopathe.

- D'autant que, je te le rappelle, tu es caché derrière des lunettes de soleil, ajouta Niall, toujours en train de manger son cookie.

Le jeune chanteur secoua la tête, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Vous avez raison, j'arrête ça.

Pourtant, alors qu'il reprenait le cours de la discussion enflammée dans laquelle étaient lancés ses amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la jeune fille, par intermittence. Elle picorait dans son muffin, sirotait sa boisson d'un air absent, pianotait sur son iPhone. Mais son regard était toujours aussi particulier. Aussi envoutant. Et, tout à coup, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle leva la tête et planta ses yeux droit dans les siens.

* * *

Son frapuccino commençait à fondre, mais Fiona ne s'en souciait guère. Elle était plus occupée à échanger des messages avec Juliette, sa meilleure amie, française comme elle. Après lui avoir envoyé un sms particulièrement long, elle passa une main impatiente dans ses longs cheveux blonds, se redressa, et c'est là qu'elle _le_ remarqua.

Ce jeune homme brun, assis avec quatre autres garçons, qui semblait la regarder. Au premier abord, elle ne pouvait en être sûre, en raison des lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeaient une partie du visage. Pourtant, elle ne tourna pas la tête. Si ce n'était pas elle qu'il fixait, il ne verrait jamais qu'elle le dévisageait. Si c'était elle, là, tout changeait.

Quand il ôta délicatement ses Wayfarer de son nez, là, plus aucun doute n'était possible. C'était bien sur la marseillaise que son attention s'était posée. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Sa frimousse, au teint légèrement mat, respirait la sérénité et la joie de vivre, comme s'il appréciait particulièrement de se trouver là, dans un Starbucks de Piccadilly Circus, à boire un café avec des amis.

Fiona déglutit, alors qu'il ne cillait pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et il lui adressa le plus adorable sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, dévoilant une rangée de dents d'un blanc éclatant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Et ne pu lâcher son regard.

Pendant un moment, elle eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans ce café. Qu'ils étaient_ seuls au monde_. Qu'elle pouvait se lever, s'approcher de lui, le prendre par la main, et le trainer dehors. Ils pourraient longer la Tamise, aller près du palais de Westminster, faire un tour de grande roue sur L'œil de Londres, voir la section Asie du British Museum, passer devant Wembley …

Mais le cri d'une gamine, probablement âgée de 13 ou 14 ans, ramena Fiona sur terre en un rien de temps.

- Oh mon dieu, Zayn Malik !

Une de ses amies se leva avec elle et pointa le doigt vers le jeune homme et ses quatre compagnons.

- Et c'est Harry, Liam, Louis et Niall ! Je n'y crois pas !

Immédiatement, il cessa de la fixer et lança un regard contrit à ses voisins de table. Autour d'eux, c'était l'affolement. Toutes les filles présentes dans le café criaient et se pressaient près des cinq jeunes hommes, sans que Fiona ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ce qu'elle avait en revanche compris, c'est qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien avec ce garçon. Elle avait été idiote de partir dans des délires pareils. Elle mit ses stupides divagations sur le compte de la tristesse post rupture et se leva. Elle attrapa son sac à main, son iPhone et quitta le Starbucks sans un regard vers lui. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

* * *

- Zayn, sache qu'à cet instant précis, je te déteste, lâcha Harry dans un grognement. Pourquoi as-tu enlevé ces stupides lunettes ?

- Désolé les gars …

Des demoiselles en furie s'agitaient autour d'eux, quémandant photos et autographes. C'en était terminé de leur petite tranquillité. Et la jolie blonde était sortie du café alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité d'aller lui parler. Il enrageait. Liam remarqua son air dépité et sonda du regard Harry, Niall et Louis. Ils se comprirent instantanément, comme à chaque fois.

- Allez Zayn, vas-y, lui lança l'ainé du groupe.

- Quoi Lou ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Esquive-toi et coure-lui après. Harry va faire diversion en faisant un strip tease.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama le bouclé alors que les jeunes filles les plus proches d'eux gloussaient.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Ca me gène de vous laisser là alors qu'on doit faire ça à cinq normalement. Nous sommes un groupe.

- Vas-y Zayn, ordonna fermement Liam. Et si tu la revois, ne laisse pas passer ta chance cette fois. Pas de longs regards langoureux, tu y vas directement et tu lui parles.

- Vous êtes parfaits. Absolument parfaits. Je vous aime !, s'écria le pakistanais en s'éloignant.

Il slaloma entre les fans qui se pressaient devant leur table, s'arrêtant pour trois autographes et deux photos de groupe, et quitta en trombe le Starbucks. Il demanda prestement à un homme assis en terrasse s'il n'avait pas vu passer « une magnifique grande blonde avec une robe à fleurs ». Par chance, celui-ci l'avait remarquée et lui indiqua la direction que la jeune fille avait prise. Zayn lâcha un vague « Merci » et se mit à courir.

Il savait qu'il n'avait presque aucune chance de la retrouver. Cela tiendrait du miracle. Elle était peut-être déjà dans le métro. Mais il devait essayer. Sinon, il savait qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie. Cette fille était spéciale. Mais pas spéciale comme on le voit toujours dans les films, à tel point que cela en devient banal. Elle semblait être plus que cela.

Pendant près de trois heures, il ratissa les environs de Piccadilly Circus en long, en large et en travers. Il perdait espoir, se reprenait presque aussi tôt, se rattachant sans cesse à la même pensée obsédante : il voulait _la_ revoir. Il répondait en un mot aux sms de ses amis, répondait en trente secondes chrono aux demandes de photo et d'autographes. Il voulait _la_ revoir.

Et soudain, sous le soleil déclinant de cette fin d'après midi, il la retrouva. Enfin. Assise au pied de la Shaftesbury Memorial, un livre français à la main. Elle était là. Face à lui. En toute simplicité. Toujours aussi belle. Et ses yeux si particuliers, qu'elle gardait fixés sur les pages de son roman. Il la contempla un moment, sans qu'elle remarque sa présence. Et, sans dire mot, il s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle leva vers lui un regard surpris.

- Je m'appelle Zayn. Enchanté.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme si elle hésitait à prendre la parole.

- Fiona, dit-elle finalement. Tu m'expliques qui étaient ces filles surexcitées autour de toi et tes amis ?

_Fiona_. Ses yeux pétillaient. Cette fois, la tristesse, la rage et l'hésitation avaient disparu. Zayn n'y voyait que de la joie, comme si elle était heureuse de le revoir. Et visiblement, elle ne connaissait pas les One Direction. Elle allait donc le connaitre avant tout en tant que Zayn. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, il avait affirmé à Liam qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et, alors que Fiona le regardait avec ces yeux là, il se disait qu'il avait bel et bien raison.

_Il le tenait, son miracle._


End file.
